


蒙太奇

by Duluoz



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, mcu crossover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duluoz/pseuds/Duluoz
Summary: 画展再续前缘。……前缘我看心情可能会写出来。
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	蒙太奇

**Author's Note:**

> 还是擅长剧情文，这个咱就随便看看行了。

美术展向来是陶冶情操的好地方，毋庸置疑，即使是成天钻研所谓机械美感的托尼.斯塔克也会爱上印象派，当然这只是举个例子，爱上也只是表面的爱上，他还没到深入研究这个画派的地步。

去年他到艺术之都佛罗伦萨旅游，在一所私人美术馆里眼熟了一位摄影师兼画家，至于为什么这个人可以兼任，可能因为天赋异禀。而正好托尼喜欢天才，他记住了那人的名字，史蒂芬.斯特兰奇。

或许机缘巧合，这个名字出现在了纽约一场年初举办的美术展上，托尼立刻来了兴致。上次在佛罗伦萨没有要到联系方式，只是匆匆过客，这回好歹是个机会，他从来都热衷于认识认识吸引自己的人。

今天史蒂芬带到展上的是一系列蒙太奇手法拼贴成的组图，主色调为红蓝，辅以亮金色，冲撞而不突兀，反倒让人觉得看起来舒服。

作者有一片休息区，但没几个人坐在那，他们更愿意交流，但显然史蒂芬就不是喜欢走动的类型。碰巧他也有一张引人瞩目的脸，以至于托尼在馆内不费什么力气就找到他了。接着托尼随手取了一杯鸡尾酒坐到他旁边。

或许您还记得我？

佛罗伦萨，记得。

两人手中的酒杯碰撞在一起，发出脆响。

我很欣赏您的作品。

我同样欣赏您的成就。

这一下让托尼顿住了。怎么说？

大名鼎鼎的SI总裁，斯塔克，善用维基百科你也能认识我。史蒂芬说罢勾起唇角微笑，再将杯中剩下的酒饮尽。

我知道每天在搜索栏输入我名字的人成百上千，没想到有你一个，斯特兰奇。托尼有些意外，眉毛轻挑，但小小的意外也不会让他在社交场合败下阵来。既然你已经对我略知一二，那么我来找你的目的你应该可以猜出来了吧。

或许。史蒂芬变为抿嘴的表情，边说着边起身，随后对仍坐着的托尼伸手邀约，如果你想了解更多，可以选择跟我来。

当酒杯被两人过于亲密的动作碰倒时，托尼就开始意识到这不仅仅是一次简单的会面了。毕竟没有谁会在第二次见面时就恨不得吻走对方嘴里的空气。他们互相搂着倒向床面的时候史蒂芬在托尼耳边呼气，不轻不重地咬了两下耳垂，再问道，这该不会是你的目的吧，斯塔克先生。

本来我想的是循序渐进。托尼抬起双臂环住史蒂芬的颈脖，示意他挨得再近一些。接下来会发生什么事情对于他们来说已经显而易见，现在只是怎么做的细节问题了。

托尼倒是没想到美术展内会安排私人房间，他本想当做两人聊天的开头问问关于这里的事情，没料到几句话之后就直接撞到了一起，好吧，反正这也不太糟。

史蒂芬则是在进门的时候顺手打开了他的唱片机，好像早就计谋着要做些什么似的，用一些复古且充满艺术气息的东西来增添情调。他以前并不是做这个的，只是一场车祸使他再也不能握手术刀，偶然中被摄影与绘画吸引，而创伤后略微颤抖的双手正巧赋予了他的画面以独特风格。

吻再一次将他们的唇瓣缠绵在一起，史蒂芬开始伸手向下探去，碰到托尼的皮带边缘时停住了，反手拉开裤腰下压着的衬衫边缘。他一面吻过托尼的胡茬，再到下巴，然后轻轻舔舐滚动着的喉结，引得对方不禁低叹。被熟稔地解开衬衫扣子后的托尼的确不太习惯在男人面前胸膛袒露，他皱着眉对衣衫齐整的史蒂芬表达不满，并制止了后者更进一步的吻。该死，好歹也把你这件无聊的T恤脱下来？托尼还是忍不住开口，顺便用脚跟踢了史蒂芬的小腿肚。

接到抱怨的人只好就犯，仰起头将自己的上身线条从棉质布料中脱出，这非要让托尼形容一下的话，那几乎无可挑剔。史蒂芬耸肩，捞起两件多余的上衣丢向旁边，再快速扯下托尼的皮带，这点让曾经（可能现在还是）的花花公子有点猝不及防，但紧接着他的手腕被史蒂芬拢到一起，那条皮带被用作某种工具绑住了紧靠着的手腕。

——如果冒犯到了，还敬请原谅。史蒂芬抓着皮带绕上两圈，再扣好以夺取托尼自由活动手臂的机会。他把对方的手臂抬起，抵在床头的靠垫上。托尼毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，却没法抵抗，唯一能做地只是将自己的十指握在一起减少束缚带来的疼痛感。

你要是觉得真的冒犯，就不会这样做了。托尼处于上半身处于被压制的状态，勾起唇角向施加莫名占有欲的男人轻笑，不紧不慢弯起膝盖磨蹭史蒂芬的大腿内侧，又故意把自己的嗓音压进燥热空气：我喜欢速战速决。

史蒂芬被他挑逗似的动作刺激，咬紧下唇又很快松开。欲望正开始膨胀，史蒂芬也不知道自己会对面前的小胡子产生那么大的兴趣，他在这之前从来不关注情场名人这类的。他用手放平托尼过分躁动的双腿，给两人留出一些空间，再拉下同样变得碍事的裤子。外裤以及底裤。这使得托尼又是一颤，但他很快适应，并将双腿主动缠上史蒂芬的腰间，让姿势变得更加暧昧。

到了这个程度，双方已经没什么可隐瞒的了。史蒂芬埋下头，亲吻托尼的耳畔，而托尼则把唇靠在史蒂芬压下来的肩上，探出舌尖画圈。史蒂芬说不上轻车熟路，却也懂得些许，他的指尖在臀肉上游走揉捏，才靠近收缩的穴口。托尼险些红了脸颊，他清清嗓子示意史蒂芬赶紧继续。

于是史蒂芬挤进了一根手指，他弯曲指节在内壁捣弄，随后增加扩张指节的数量。托尼对此感到不适，呼吸不免变得急促，但这还没到让他失控的点，他其实想要更加猛烈些的进攻，却不好开口。

好在史蒂芬也不是那种拖泥带水的人，他很快从松懈了的穴内退出，偏过头捉住托尼的双唇轻咬再与人舌尖交缠，试图分散去对方的注意力。

阴茎顶端插入那处穴口后，两人不得不承认得到了相同性质的快感。托尼把半句脏话藏在了嘴边，剩下一半讲出来却让尾音变了调，在史蒂芬愈发频繁地抽送与顶撞中逐渐转成了略显急促的呻吟。他学不来封面女郎那些叫法，也不会做出那样的失态举动，只有几次史蒂芬往他腺体操过去的时候走了神，后来他发现咬住史蒂芬的肩膀也是个不错的办法。

双手无法动弹让托尼觉得过分尴尬，他从来在性爱中掌握的主动权第一次落到别人手中，胸前的两边乳尖也在逗弄下呈挺立状态。史蒂芬依旧摁着托尼的手腕，另一边手握住后者的腰间，拇指指腹有些用力过度，随后又顺着肢体线条滑到大腿间，支撑着自己胯部的发力点。

史蒂芬很清楚自己已经找到了能让两人都获得极致快感的部位，却选择有意在那点附近擦过。托尼本能地抬起臀部迎合对方的动作，他反应过来的时候脸颊红了一片，又大声喊一句，你能不能再用力些！

我以为你不会提出这种要求，史蒂芬话音落下掐了托尼的大腿，使得后者不禁收紧了环在那腰背上的下肢。托尼差点被他弄得不耐烦了，刚想开口又被体内一阵突然而来的顶撞逼得咽了声。肉体碰撞与交合处洇出液体的情色不已的声音逐渐冲刷去些许理智，某些情感涌上又很快泄去。

这样的姿势持续过久使得托尼开始觉得酸痛，他眯着眼打量低下头的史蒂芬，却没法抬起上身向他索吻。两人的胸膛上下起伏，狭小空间里的一切都变得滚烫而焦灼。

托尼没时间整理自己的思绪了，现在他觉得脑子里的想法就像被打碎了再重新拼接。这正好是史蒂芬崇尚的艺术手法，有点蒙太奇的味道，只不过思想层面的？可能算是个不错的研究方向。

史蒂芬终于朝着托尼体内敏感的腺体插入，托尼干哑地吸气，呼吸声与代表高潮的呻吟交替着从口中送出。他的性器小股小股地吐出精液，搭在史蒂芬腰上的双腿也松了劲。史蒂芬则又抽插了几回，从早就被操得不堪的穴口中带出依旧硬挺的阴茎才射在了外面。

解决过后两人面面相觑，几次想张口却不知道说什么比较好。史蒂芬先替托尼解开那条皮带，本想亲吻被勒出红痕的手腕，托尼倒直接抽回了自己的手。他扭动着手腕以缓解激烈动作下束缚带来的麻木感。

史蒂芬先提出了到浴室清理一下，托尼打断了他的讲话，伸出手用指尖在他胸前还有些细汗的皮肤上点了两下，再翻过手心做出邀请的动作。重新认识一下，托尼.斯塔克。他顺便眨了眨眼，把刚才做爱时眼角逼出来的水汽弄走。

史蒂芬.斯特兰奇，幸会？史蒂芬明显搞不懂托尼的意思，但他还是认真地握了手，并按照礼节轻轻晃了两下。

很好，鉴于那些成百上千的搜索我名字的追求者之中只有你见过我刚才那副模样，我深刻地觉得我们之间可以往更深入的方向发展。托尼满意地也握着史蒂芬的手，顺势向前挨近了些许。他从来不白白和自己感兴趣的人认识，更不会白白提供床上服务。他必须指出，史蒂芬是他第一个产生非分之想的男性。

你的意思是？

和我在一起。

……史蒂芬愣了会儿，他缓缓放下了相握的双手，大脑快速地处理了信息，最后在托尼一如往常的笑容中用亲吻回应了他的要求。

FIN.


End file.
